Scissorman is Coming to Town--
by Sushisorumanu
Summary: What happens when videogame partiers and Scissorman meet up? Well, the answer is obvious but CHECK IT OUT ANYWAYS!!!
1. A Videogame Christmas Murder Comedy

--Scissorman Is Coming To Town--  
  
A Videogame Christmas Murder Comedy  
  
~Well this is my first fanfic since I changed my name, and I hope this one will live up to the hype I started with So2 Survivor and the short (and soon to be continued) Divine Comedia. This is a new twist involving Scissorman from the Clocktower games and a couple other well known and not well known videogame characters. Enjoy, and don't forget your barf bags!!~  
  
RoidFront Mission: Oh...Winters remind me so much of Karen....She used to love the snowfall....Oh...Karen....Why did that have to happen? Why? *suddenly a figure lunges out and with a quick flick of his wrists causes his enormous scissors to clamp around Roid's head and then severe it entirely off*  
  
Scissorman: Geez, get over it....Wait...Um....I guess I don't need to say that *slinks off*  
  
*the next day the newspaper run a new and frightening headline "Roid murdered last night"*  
  
PepperEvolution: That's not very frightening  
  
BY A MANIAC WITH AN ENORMOUS PAIR OF SCISSORS!!!!  
  
Everyone: GASP!!  
  
MintDewprism: Wait...That's not very odd  
  
ZeratulStarcraft: The girl has a point  
  
*suddenly two gleaming scissor blades appear and sear off Zeratul's head like a pumpkin as it smashes into the ground in a fireworks of blood and brains*  
  
Mint: Well that was interesting....AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
*Mint then begins to run away like the pyschotic little bitch that she is as Pepper blinks*  
  
Pepper: I guess your the murderer?  
  
Scissorman*emerging over Zeratul's body*: I guess you could say that  
  
Pepper*blinking*: Mmhmm, kinda young aren't you?  
  
Scissorman: Hey the age requirement for murder is seven, don't be getting all "Your too young to ruthlessly murder people with extreme prejudice"  
  
Pepper: Alright then *walks into the big videogame party house*  
  
Scissorman: HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!! HOW DARE YOU CLOUD MY SENSES WITH USELESS BABBLE! *sneaks in*  
  
*no one seems to notice, of course all that Elixir probably had something to do with. It doesn't just refill your HP and MP, take my word for it.*  
  
Scissorman: Whoohoo! Check out all the people!!  
  
*suddenly a man stumbles up to Scissorman, it just happens to be Bowman from So2*  
  
Bowman: Hello there, sonny *hic* how yah doin'? Want some Eli*hic*ir?  
  
*and thus Scissorman severes Bowman's head, wouldn't you know? No one notices*  
  
~Alright that probably wasn't my best work, but it's not over yet. I'll be taking requests for videogame characters to die, I just hope I know who any of them are o.o. Well stay tuned for further raunchy scissor-induced death in Episode 2 "That's not spilled punch..."~ 


	2. That's not spilt punch....

--Scissorman is Coming To Town--  
  
That's not spilt punch....  
  
~Mwuahahaha and thus the speedy little pyscho that I am, PART 2!!! Since I'm so fast I don't have any requests so I'll just pick a few people and hope I get some requests soon! Anyways, who's up for some  
  
mass murder?~  
  
Scissorman: Whoosh! *runs around as he says Whoosh!*  
  
AshPokemon, duh: Did you hear something?  
  
CoronetRhapsody: Huh?  
  
*Mint runs by going 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!'*  
  
Coronet: Oooookay, I didn't see that coming  
  
*suddenly Scissorman lunges and impales Coronet*  
  
Ash: Wow, I didn't know you could do that......AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! SAVE ME! *runs off*  
  
Coronet: Allllllright then *takes anoher sip of Elixir then collapses on the ground in a pool of blood*  
  
Scissorman: Whoosh! *runs away*  
  
*Elhaym Van Houten of Xenogears fame and Miang also from Xenogears are talking in a corner*  
  
Elly: Hey....I was the heroine and -I- lived! You have NO reason to make fun of me!  
  
Miang: Other than the fact that your a whore, stupid, and ugly?  
  
Elly: Well your...your....YOU'VE GOT BLUE HAIR *head is then lobbed off by Scissorman*  
  
Miang: Thank you, she was making me uncomfortable  
  
Scissorman: Thhhaaaaat's my job  
  
Scissorman: Whoosh! *runs*  
  
Axl LowGuilty Gear X: Will someone shut him u--*head gets lobbed off*  
  
Scissorman: Eehehehehehehehehehe!!  
  
*people continue to party not noticing the corpses as random people are periodically killed off including Mai Shiranai, Atomic Man, and Fay Soff*  
  
Scissorman: Whoosh! *stab* Whoosh! *slash* Whoosh! *slaughter* Whoosh! *rape-er...cause internal damages*  
  
Miang: Wow, atleast someone's having fun *Mint runs by "AAAAAAAAAH!!" and then gets tripped*  
  
Mint: ERK! OW! AGH!  
  
~Well that's the end of another episode. Don't worry the next episode will contain as much violence, slaughtering, and Ming running around screaming as this one. Check out the next episode "Viva La Slaughter"~ 


End file.
